Talk:Whitehorn
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 * 25,343 HP at BR 99 on XBOX - Merthos 17:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) * 23,564 HP at BR 66 on XBOX - Merthos 15:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) * < 21,322 HP at BR 73 on XBOX - Xeran Van Houten 01:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) * 28,257 HP at BR 99 on XBOX - WolfofShadows 22:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) * 24,404 HP at BR 45 on XBOX --Beowulf136 (talk) 12:48, May 5, 2014 (UTC) PC *90389 HP at BR 131 Naty lala-chan 03:35, July 27, 2015 Hard * 20 258/21 911/23 699 @ BR1, * 28 572 @ BR35, * 31 222 @ BR40, * 37 281 @ BR45, * 44 515 @ BR50, * 51 605 @ BR55, * 56 976 @ BR60, * 61 673 @ BR65, * 64 165/66 757 @ BR70, * 76 683 @ BR75, * 79 006/79 796 @ BR80+ Zephyr 05:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * Can we clarify the spawn conditions for PC please??? I found him with anthrovores/blackwings and I killed Nightmare before I killed Whitehorn. PHJF 23:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * (PC) Spawned with Vile Plant in first room, Vultures by the elevators, 1 Blackwing in the Pit, Nightmare by the Lower Level transporter ~A-8, Vile Plants in the Lower Central region. Not sure if Anthrovore spawn condition on the main page is right (i.e. if the editor meant Vile Plants). - Corban1177 17:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I found Whitethorn with these conditions at D-2. First, Anthrovares, a species type, did spawn in the first room. Second, a single black wing was in the bottom open area. Third, and what I feel is most important for checking the spawn condition, is that there was NO vulture at G-12. This means that at D-2 there will also be no vultures so Whitethorn can actually spawn. PC version - I find the same condition as above poster. Vile Plants in first Room. Single Blackwing in bottom area. No Vulture at G-12 on upper level. Nightmare is also up after I killed Whitehorn and went for Teleporter. PC- spiders in first room, no vulture at G-12 and 2 Dragons in the bottom area. Seems that the only rule is the no vulture at G-12.(BR70) PC: Vile Plants in the first room also. Cyclops Standard Model down the pit. Even it Vile Plants is not a requirement it seems that Whitehorn will definitely spawn with them. (BR114) --Ngng 18:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) * XBOX - 2 Spiders in first room, no Vultures at G-12, 2 Dragons at bottom, found Vile Plants in Central Level (F-2) en route, when Whitehorn appeared for me. (BR 97) I believe this cannot be accessed until full Aveclyff access is available, but this is not clarified on the wiki. :Quite true. I've added it, thank you. Drake178 06:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Xbox - I can't seem to get it to spawn. I've met the conditions 5 times going by the post just above me but it's just an empty room each time. Is there any other condition for the spawn? (BR 102)August 26 2009 Xbox - I'd like to confirm that I found it with Spiders in the first room, 2 Dragons in the pit, no vultures, and he spawned$$. Lol it was funny because I held my breath when I went to the door that opens into the room where he spawns, and I heard the crackling noise that spiders make, and I gasped loudly exaggerated for the extra suspense, loland I knew he was in there before I opened the door. -- 00:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *I tried to spawn him about 200(!) times, maybe more; wanted to give up already. Eventually, found him a couple days ago. This was the happiest day in my life :P. I've met the same conditions as the others: 2 Vile Plants at the entrence, no Vulture at G-12, 2 Dragons at the bottom, Vile Plants in the bottom area also. There was no Nightmare before I killed Whitehorn, but check a room with the teleporter after you do that; he spawned there after defeating Whitehorn. One note: I found Senton(couldn't spawn him for a long time either) just before Whitehorn. Maybe defeating Senton first had something to do with Whitehorn's appearence or maybe it was just a coincidence.--NinjaArs 21:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :On my first run through the game I've never encountered Senton. However I found Whitehorn relatively easy, I was just reentering Aveclyff until Vile Plants (or were they Anthrovores? They differ only by the color of their leaves) have appeared in the first room. The real pain in the neck was Yamamai. I've crossed that Vale like 100 times to find him! :-\ --Ngng 05:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I've found Whitehorn many times, usually after 2 or 3 tries at most. He doesn't spawn until The Fated One quest though, after you unlock the remaining areas in Aveclyff. Yamamai is a beeeeyatch, I've only ever spawned him 2 or 3 times and usually after 150-200 visits! Mikeyakame 10:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::You must have replayed this game for a number of times! I'd completely lose my interest after the second time in a row. Btw, is there a way to extract the possibility of spawning a certain group of monsters from the game data files? Like say "Yamamai & Co spawning possibility is 1%". This information may have a demand. But I think it's too hard to compute or assemble it from all those files. --Ngng 18:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :The data is stored somewhere in the tables in memory no doubt, but we haven't come across the rare monster spawning values as yet. If we do we'll put the information up! Mikeyakame 03:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's on the list. It's pretty high on it too. Drake178 06:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) X BOX 360 - Spawned Whitehorn with 2 Spiders, 2 Dragons and no Vultures. I spent hours trying to spawn it with no success so eventually I took Nordri out. Whitehorn spawned within 6 'No Vultures' attempts. Whether this is just good fortune or whether taking Nordri out helped, I don't know. Anyway, the one thing that is certain is that the spawning conditions for the X Box 360 need updating as it is perfectly possible to spawn Whitehorn with Spiders and Dragons up. IMO, it seems that the only condition that is absolutely necessary is that there is no Vulture at G12, meaning the Upper Level is empty of them. (FF12GrandMaster 15:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC)) XBOX 360 - 2 Spiders in first room and 2 Dragons at bottom, NO Vultures at Upper Level G-12 and Vile Plants in Central Level... Whitehorn appeared. (BR 114 - <24000HP) XBOX 360 - 2 Spiders in first room and 2 Dragons at bottom, NO Vultures at Upper Level G-12 and Vile Plants in Central Level. Had killed Senter and Nordri first, I think it helped. Battle Rank 45--Beowulf136 (talk) 12:48, May 5, 2014 (UTC) PC - Spawned with 2 Spider in first room and Blackwing in the pit, took me 3 vulture-less tries For me it seems like the rares in upper level do not only share their spawn with Vultures, but also with those Jhana Shamans (or whatever kind of Jhana they are). So both of them are not allowed to be present for Whitehorn to spawn. Have to correct myself. Jhana Shamans have no influence on the spawn of Whitehorn. I guess I just had bad luck when Jhana were there but no Whitehorn. Whitehorn spawned with 2 evil plants in the first room, with 2 black wings at the low grounds, and no vultures at all in the upper level Xbox: Can confirm the last one. 2 Plants in the first room, 2 Blackwings in the middle Arena and no Vultures in the Upper Level. Needed 53 tries to get this bugger. Now aiming for Nodri. --WolfofShadows 22:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) After three straight hours of searching I finally found this damned spider. After the countless failures I had, I began to notice a pattern. I'm not entirely sure this is true, so if anyone who is still searching could confirm it that would be great. Whenever the Arachnid and Dragon pair would spawn, if there was an Excavation Point somewhere near the elevator at R-4 of the Upper Central Region, then the Vulture would spawn in the Upper Level. Likewise, if the Anthrovore and Blackwing pair would spawn, and there was an EP at J-11 of the Upper Level, then the Vulture would spawn. In the tries right before I found Whitehorn, if neither of those EPs were there, the Vulture wouldn't be, either. This is on the Xbox version, I forgot to mention. Saiknohx (talk) 21:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) With arachnids at the entrance and no vultures at G-12 upper level always got an empty room at D-2 upper level. With vile plants at the entrance and no vultures at G-12 got the whitehorn spawn at D-2 on frst attempt. Nightmare did not spawn at lower level transporter room after killing whitehorn. Also found an excavation point at J-11 upper level in the same try. So the above trick with excavation point doesn't work in PC.--Enkaiser (talk) 04:02, April 3, 2014 (UTC)